Visser 3
by LeonAlec
Summary: Rachel's PoV. Rated R for a rape. COMPLETED.


**Animorphs #2**  
  
Kissa ei ollut kiinnostunut Chapmanista tai tämän autosta. Sitä ei juurikaan kiinnostanut edes häkki, johon se oli laitettu. Eikä se tiennyt mitään sitä odottavasta kohtalosta. Sen sijaan hiiri, joka rapisutti suklaapatukan käärepaperia naapurin pihan laidassa, kiinnosti kissaa, joskin vain hitusen. Toisin kuin kissa, minä tiesin. Kissan elämänkokemukseen ei kuulunut mahdollisten ohjastajien väijymistä, taisteluja yli kaksimetristen hork- bajirien ja valtavaa tuhatjalkaista muistuttavien taxxonien kanssa, eikä myöskään yhteenottoja Visser Kolmen kanssa. Kissa oli siinä suhteessa onnekas.

Kyllä vain, minä olen Rachel. Soturiprinsessa Xena, kuten Marco sanoo. Aina valmis tappeluun, hurjapäinen, vähän vaarallinen, vaaraa ja vauhtia rakastava Rachel. Antakaa kun kerron: kissan hahmossa häkissä en ollut lainkaan valmis tappeluun, en tuntenut oloani sen enempää hurjapäiseksi kuin kovin vaaralliseksikaan, saati sitten soturiprinsessaksi. Olin vain pieni ja pelokas tyttö vielä pienemmän kissan sisällä.

Chapman kiikutti minut autoonsa ja istuutui itse ohjauspyörän taakse. Auton lähtiessä nytkähtäen liikkeelle kuulin Jaken äänen pääni sisällä.

Mitä nyt, Rachel?

Jake oli morfannut kirpuksi ja majaili turkissani. Ääliö.

Olemme Chapmanin autossa, Visser käski tuoda minut tapettavaksi.

Ei hyvältä näyt Jake myönsi.

Huomasin Chapmanin tarkkailevan minua peruutuspeilistä. Hänen kätensä näyttivät kamalilta. En ollut antautunut taistelutta.

"Teistä andaliiteista on ollut jo tarpeeksi harmia. Katsotaanpa, miten röyhkeä enää viitsit olla, kun kohtaat Visser Kolmen kasvoista kasvoihin," Chapman sanoi minulle.

"Miau." En voinut vastustaa kiusausta.

Kun auto kurvasi ostarin takana levittäytyvälle rakennustyömaalle, näin jo taivaalta laskeutuvan ötökkähävittäjän. Ja ei, en tarkoita tuholaisentorjuntaruiskua. Chapman jarrutti kuin olisi juuri karannut autokoulusta ja sieppasi minut takapenkiltä.

Jake, sinun on nyt aika menn ilmoitin.

Mitä nyt? serkkuni tahtoi tietää.

Olemme perillä, ja sinulla on enää muutama minuutti aikaa. Hyppää alas ja morfaa takaisin ihmiseksi, ennen kuin jumitat kirpuksi.

En kuului yksiselitteinen vastaus.

Jake, ole järkevä, minä kehoitin.

Mitä sinä voit kirppumorfissa tehdä? Puraista Visseriä takapuolesta? Hän tahtoo yhden animorfin. Ei anneta hänelle kahta.

Hän tahtoo kaikki animorfit, Rachel. Jos hän saa yhden, hän hankkii loputkin.

Ihan kuin minä en olisi tiennyt. Ihan kuin minä en olisi toivonut kuolevani, ennen kuin Visser kiskoisi minusta ulos muiden nimet ja olinpaikat. Ei kovin mieltä ylentävä toivomus. Peloton, vahva, vaaroja rakastava Rachel. Just.

Jake, minä pyydän. Mene.

Poika ei vastannut mitään. Ei ennen kuin –

Hei! Mitä sinä teet?

Raavin, vastasin välinpitämättömästi.

Hyvä on. Hyvä on! Minä menen. Mutta lopeta tuo, se tuntuu ihan maanjäristykseltä.

Lopetin raapimisen.

Selvä on Rachel. Minä menen nyt. Pärjäile!

Pärjäile itse vastasin, ja tiesin kuulostavani masentuneelta. Inhosin sitä.

Chapman kantoi häkkini ötökkähävittäjän oletetulle laskeutumispaikalle ja jäi tuijottamaan taivaalle. Katsoin siihen suuntaan mistä olimme tulleet, ja tietäen yritykseni toivottomaksi yritin erottaa Jaken maasta. Minulla oli parikymmentä minuuttia aikaa purkaa morfini, tai jäisin kissaksi loppuiäkseni. Ehkäpä kissana olemisessa ei ole mitään vikaa, ajattelin. Ehkäpä voin aivan hyvin viettää loppuelämäni kissana, etenkin, jos loppuelämäni ei tule kestämään kovin montaa tuntia.

Ötökkähävittäjä laskeutui, ja sen ovi aukesi hitaasti. Ensin astui ulos pari hork-bajiria ja taxxonia. Käveleviä salaattisilppureita ja kingsizetuhatjalkaisia (c)Marco. Vaikka vähät minä niistä välitin, ne eivät olleet edes kovin vaarallisia. Ne olivat pehmoleluja Visser Kolmeen verrattuna. Jopa Chapman hikoili ja vapisi pelosta odottaessaan Visserin tulevan esiin. Hetki sitten hän oli pelännyt kuollakseen keskustellessaan hologrammi-Visserin kanssa, ja nyt hän kohtaisi vihaisen Visserin kasvoista kasvoihin. Tai jos ei vihaisen, niin ainakin ärsyyntyneen.

Jake? Muutin mieleni. Ethän sinä hypännyt? Tule takaisin. Jake, minä tarvitsen sinua... Sano jotakin.

Tiesin, että jos Jake oli huijannut, hän paljastuisi nyt. Odotin hetken.

Jake? Oletko siellä?

Ei vieläkään mitään. Huokaisin syvään. Pelosta vai helpotuksesta, en itsekään tainnut tietää.

Epäilen, ettei kukaan teistä ole koskaan tavannut Visser Kolmea. Epäilen myös, ettei kukaan teistä haluaisikaan koskaan tavata häntä. Ainoaa yeerkiä, joka on onnistunut ottamaan andaliittiohjastajan. Ainoaa yeerkiä, joka osaa morfata. Pelottavinta olentoa, mitä olen koskaan nähnyt. Jotkut Visserin morfit ovat kammottavia – hän on käynyt maailmankaikkeuden laitamilla omaksumassa yhtä sun toista – mutta jopa yleensä kiltihköltä näyttävässä andaliittiruumiissa Visser nostaa kenen tahansa niskakarvat pystyyn. Äläkä nyt käsitä minua väärin, andaliititkaan eivät ole mitään pehmoleluja. Ne ovat jonkinlaisia ihmisen, peuran ja skorpionin risteytyksiä, joilla on neljä silmää ja nopea ja tappava häntä. Prinssi Elfangor, joka oli antanut meille kyvyn morfata, oli ollut andaliitti. Yksi Visserin morfeista söi hänet pian sen jälkeen meidän silmiemme edessä.

No niin, andaliittisissi. Pidetään vähän hauskaa.

Se oli Visser. Koska andaliiteilla ei ole suuta, heidän on kommunikoitava ajatuspuheella. Me pystyimme käyttämään ajatuspuhetta vain morfissa ollessamme. Visser tuli ulos ötökkähävittäjästä ja huomasi minut heti.

Kas niin, Iniss yksi kaksi kuusi. Ota se ulos häkistä.

Visser oli puhunut Chapmanin yeerkille. Vapisevin käsin Chapman avasi häkin oven. Loikkasin ulos, mutta ennen kuin ehdin ottaa montaa askelta, Visserin häntä katkaisi tieni. Vaihdoin suuntaa, mutta häntä oli taas edessäni. Kuulin pääni sisällä Visserin nauravan.

Ei maksa vaivaa, andaliitti. Olet loukussa. Joten istu alas ja kuuntele.

Visser Kolme ei tiedä, ettei häntä vastaan taistele pieni andaliittijoukko. Hän ei tiedä, että hänen mahtavaa yeerk-armeijaansa vastustaa vain viisi nuorta ihmistä, joille maahan syöksynyt andaliitti antoi kyvyn morfata. En tosin tiedä, kumpi on kannaltamme epäedullisempaa: se, että olemme nuoria vai se, että olemme ihmisiä.

Mikset sano mitään? Visser pilkkasi. Pelisi on menetetty, andaliitti. Voit vaikka morfata samantien. Kohdataan kasvoista kasvoihin.

Tiesin etten voisi. En voisi antaa Visserin tietää, että olin ihminen. En koskaan.

Visser sanoi jotain hork-bajireille, ja kaksi niistä siirtyi Chapmania kohti. En osannut kieltä jota Visser ja hork-bajirit puhuivat, joten en tiennyt, mitä Visser aikoi. Hork-bajirit tarttuivat kiinni Chapmaniin, ja Visser sanoi:

No niin, Iniss yksi kaksi kuusi. Alahan laputtaa sieltä. Ota sinä halutuusi tämä andaliitti, nyt kun se on morfissa eikä voi vastustaa.

Ei, minä ajattelin, mitä tahansa muuta mutta ei sitä. Kuolisin mielummin kuin ryhtyisin ohjastajaksi. Punnitsin nopeasti mahdollisuuksiani, kun Iniss yksi kaksi kuusi luikerteli ulos Chapmanin aivoista tämän korvan kautta. Tulin siihen tulokseen, että ihmisellä olisi kuitenkin enemmän mahdollisuuksia kuin kissalla. Ja jos joutuisin ohjastajaksi, ne saisivat kuitenkin tietää, että olin ihminen. Niinpä aloin morfata. Visserin ilme oli maksun arvoinen, kun hänelle selvisi, mitä lajia edustin.

Ihminen? Visser ihmetteli ääneen, ikään kuin ajatus olisi ollut hänestä pähkähullu. Eiväthän ihmiset morfaa, hän kummasteli.

"Eivät niin," minä vastasin, ja äänessäni oli enemmän uhmaa kuin oli tarpeenkaan. Pelkäsin kuollakseni. Visser käski Iniss yksi kaksi kuuden takaisin Chapmaniin. Sitten hän alkoi morfata.

En ollut tiennyt, että Visserillä on myös ihmismorfi. Visser oli ihmishahmossaan pitkä ja voimakkaan näköinen nuorehko mies. En tiennyt mitä ajatella hänen morfistaan. Ilmeisesti Visser ei aikonut ainakaan vielä syödä ketään...

"No niin, ihminen," Visser sanoi ihmisäänellä.

Hänen äänensä oli ihan tavallinen, kuin kenellä tahansa nuorella miehellä. Silti se sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan selkäpiitäni pitkin. En ollut koskaan ennen kuullut Visserin puhuvan muuten kuin ajatuspuheen avulla.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" hän tiedusteli.

En aikonut kertoa. Visser hymyili.

"Niinpä tietenkin. Tule."

Visser astui lähemmäksi ja tarttui käteeni. Yritin kiskaista käteni vapaaksi hänen otteestaan, mutta epäonnistuin. Visser raahasi minut ötökkähävittäjään. Ja siellä, avaruusaluksen metallilattialla, menetin neitsyyteni Visser Kolmen ihmismorfille. Kaikki ovat aina sanoneet, että minusta tulee isona malli. Olen ikäisekseni pitkä, ja useimpien mielestä kaunis pitkine vaaleine hiuksineni ja sinisine silmineni. Harrastan voimistelua, ja se näkyy liikkeistäni. Mutta arvatkaapa mitä. Silloin olisin kaikista mieluiten ollut joku, jonka pitää vetää paperipussi päähän, että uskaltaa poistua kotoaan. Olisin mielummin ollut edes ihan tavallisen näköinen, vihasin ulkonäköäni enemmän kuin mitään muuta koko maailmassa. En oikeastaan osannut vihata edes Visser Kolmea niin paljon. En pystynyt ajattelemaan niin paljon, ulkonäössäni sekä kivussa oli tarpeeksi töitä aivoilleni.

Visser kaappasi minut alukseensa. Hänellä oli asioita hoidettavana maassa, ja hän piti minua vankinaan. Hänellä oli jotain tabletteja, joita hän syötti minulle. Syötyäni yhden nukuin aina jonkin aikaa, niin etten voinut morfata, karata tai mitään sellaista, ja Visser sai hoitaa asioitaan. Kun hän sitten tuli takaisin...no, arvaatte varmaan. Se oli yhtä helvettiä.

Muut tulivat tietysti pelastamaan minua. Minä olin nukkumassa eikä Visser ollut paikalla kun alukseen murtautui gorilla, susi, tiikeri ja hork-bajir. Varsinkin viimeinen oli hyödyllinen, se oli Tobiaksen omaksuma morfi. He kantoivat minut ulos aluksesta, vaikka eivät voineet olla edes varmoja, olinko minä ohjastaja. Visser oli luvannut antaa minut parhaalle luutnantilleen, kun pääsisi takaisin kotiplaneetalleen.

Heräsin Cassien tallissa ja olin varma, että se oli viimeinen päiväni animorfina. Visserillä oli ollut niin kiire pitää hauskaa, ettei hän ollut muistanut kuulustella minua. Se oli tietysti hyvä, mutta tunsin silti maksaneeni liian korkean hinnan siitä, että olin joskus kauan sitten oikaisuut kotiin tuon samaisen rakennustyömaan poikki. Siellä olimme tavanneet prinssi Elfangorin ja saaneet häneltä kykymme.

Se ei tosin ollut viimeinen päiväni animorfina. Mutta se oli silti päätös jollekin. Minun sotani yeerkejä vastaan muuttui sinä päivänä, se sai paljon henkilökohtaisemman luonteen. En enää taistellut pelastaakseni maailman. Taistelin tappaakseni Visser Kolmen. Hän oli jo tappanut jotakin minussa.


End file.
